


Exploration

by afterandalasia



Category: Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Macro/Micro, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinker Bell is determined to find out exactly what it is about Wendy that makes the Lost Boys - and Peter - so fascinated with her. As it is, she discovers more than she bargains for while Wendy is sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=4600624#t4600624) at Disney Kink.
> 
> Wendy's age is not stated, hence choose not to use warnings.

Stupid girls. What made them so great anyway? Tinkerbell kicked a tiny stone in anger, watching it skitter away off the branch on which she stood, and crossed her arms over her chest with a huff. What could some girl have that Tinkerbell didn't? It couldn't be about size, because the Lost Boys were as large as Peter, and it couldn't just be that she was female, because Tink was female too. And she couldn't even fly!  
  
Anger with Wendy had been dominating Tinkerbell's emotions for some days now, between losing Peter and supplanting her among the affections of the Lost Boys. All over some stupid human girl who didn't even know about Neverland like Tinkerbell did.  
  
There had to be something, though. Tink had concluded that much. Something special, about girls in general or about Wendy in particular, made Peter like her more than he did Tinkerbell.  
  
And Tinkerbell was going to find out what it was.  
  
She had been following Wendy around for nearly two days now. It was difficult, because usually she was around the Lost Boys anyway, but this afternoon she had excused herself and said that she was going out for a walk, and wanted to be alone. Tinkerbell had clapped her hands together in delight, jumping inches into the air, then caught herself and fluttered down to hide again. Finally, Wendy would be _alone_ , which meant there was no-one who might spot Tink. Perfect!  
  
She followed Wendy at a short distance as the girl made her way through the jungle, dipping under branches or hopping over puddles. She did not walk a great distance at all before reaching a small waterfall that cut through the land. It was not very big, but it did have a pool at the bottom, and Wendy smiled at the sight of it and gave a contented sigh.  
  
Tinkerbell frowned harder. As if it was not enough that the Lost Boys liked Wendy, she had to go and be _happy_ as well! It was just plain mean.  
  
Wendy seemed to decide that her walk was finished, as she slipped off her shoes and put them on the sand, then pulled her nightgown off over her head as well. With a flutter of her wings, Tinkerbell settled down cross-legged on one of the branches overlooking the little pool, and propped up her chin in her hands.  
  
Humans weren't so very different to fairies. Tink had seen the Lost Boys and Peter naked before, after all, and apart from that silly thing that they had to pee through, they were just the same. (Tinkerbell was quite glad that fairies didn't have to do that sort of thing.) And Wendy seemed to be just the same as the female fairies, with a curve to her hips and slight breasts, and really the only difference was the patch of hair between her thighs.  
  
That was a human thing, Tinkerbell knew. The Boys and Peter had hair there as well. But that was also where they had their extra parts, and Wendy did not seem to have any, which was strange.  
  
Tinkerbell looked between Wendy and herself and tried to think what the differences could be. Wendy had smaller breasts, gentle swells against her chest; maybe Peter did not like Tink's? She put her hands to her own breasts, cupping the weight of them in her little hands. No, that did not seem very likely. Her hips were smaller than Tink's too -- for her size, of course -- but that also seemed a little strange. After all, the Boys were all different shapes, and that didn't bother Peter.  
  
Maybe there was something about that hair. Tinkerbell watched as Wendy bathed, scrubbing at her skin with handfuls of sand and unsnarling her hair with her fingers. When she deemed herself clean enough, she climbed out again, wringing water out of her hair and shaking shining droplets off her arms and legs. Shaking out her dress on the leaves, she sat down, then lay back to stretch out. It was not at all long, even in fairy-time (which seems much quicker because of how fast their hearts beat), before Wendy was sound asleep.

Tink fluttered up from where she sat, then cautiously flew down to where Wendy was lying. She still couldn't see what could possibly be so special as to take over Peter's attention so utterly. Wendy had two arms, two legs, one head, just like any other of the lost boys. Her hair was longer, and curled, but that shouldn't make much difference. She was a little paler than the Lost Boys or Peter, but had not been on the island and in the sun for so long, and Tinkerbell had been around long enough to know that they all gained something of a tan over time.  
  
Which only really left the crook of Wendy's thighs, the hair there, and whatever it might hide. That was different from the Lost Boys, and different from Tinkerbell as well. Yes, that really had to be it.  
  
Alighting on Wendy's belly Tinkerbell looked up to see that the girl was still asleep before gently tip-toeing closer. She pointed her toe and dipped it into Wendy's navel for a second, but Wendy gave a sharp intake of breath and nearly toppled Tinkerbell off altogether.  
  
Tinkerbell waited for a few fluttering heartbeats, making sure that Wendy did not awaken, then stepped forwards down Wendy's stomach until she reached the edge of the curled light-brown hairs. She slipped off her little shoes and ran one finger through the hair, giggling with a tinkling sound as it tickled her ankles. The curls were springy and quite soft, and came up to Tinkerbell's mid-calf as she stepped with both feet into it.  
  
Now that she was this close, she noticed with some surprise that Wendy's groin was not as smooth as she had thought from a distance. Tinkerbell edged further forwards still as she saw a cleft beneath the fine curls in which she stood, with two full lips of skin and a darker-pink shine beneath them. She bent over to touch the skin, and was surprised to find it silky-soft, like flower petals, and warm as sunshine beneath her hand. Behind her, Wendy sighed in her sleep and shifted, parting her thighs further. The lips also parted, revealing inner folds of skin that glistening in the sun.  
  
Crouching down, Tinkerbell ran her hands over the revealed skin, enjoying the feel of the skin and the dewy-wet way that the dampness clung to her hands. The folds were soft as she pressed them between her hands, and as they drew apart she saw deeper shadows into which she felt a sudden urge to press her touch. At the top of the cleft, she found a nub of flesh, harder and warmer than the rest of the skin around it. Was this what girl's had which made them different? Tink's hand could not quite cup it, but she rubbed it in slick circles and found her eyes going wide as it seemed to become slightly fuller beneath her touch. Little rushes of warmth were running through Tink as well, and she found her breath coming faster as she massaged the nub, enjoying the way that it felt and moved, the pulse that she could feel in Wendy's skin.  
  
She went to kneel closer and slipped slightly, her right leg slipping half into the cleft beside her, and Tinkerbell froze, holding her breath, to make sure that Wendy did not wake. She did not, simply sighed again, and Tinkerbell pulled her leg away again. It had felt so good though, so warm and inviting, and she was sure that her dangling foot had found some sort of hidden passageway further beneath.  
  
Tinkerbell scooted round so that she was seated, looking down towards Wendy's feet, and slipped both of her feet into the folds. She gave a glittering whimper as the skin surrounded her, embracing tightly, all warm and wet like the best sort of bath. She rubbed her legs together, rubbing against Wendy's skin at the same time, and slid sideways so that the warmth spread up her thighs and over her ass, slick and firm against her skin where she wriggled to grind down against it.  
  
Her feet did, indeed, slip down to some sort of passage. Tinkerbell gasped, running her feet around the soft fleshy edges, only for Wendy to shift and nearly dislodge her again. She slid down, turning as she did so and using her wings to support her in the air, letting her legs slide into the tight, heated passage. It sent waves of unfamiliar pleasure all through her as Wendy's outer lips pushed at her dress, and Tinkerbell peeled it up to reveal her own smooth body, ready to slip deeper.

It felt strange, but better than Tinkerbell could have thought. The inner walls of the passage hugged her body, wet and slick, letting her slip in with ease. There was some sort of outer ring which hugged tightly to her, fitting around her thighs and tight around her hips as she tried to wriggle in more deeply. Muscles flickered against her, little twitches against her legs as she rubbed her thighs together and revelled in the warmth, the fluid running down her body and dripping from her hands, the tightness around her. Tinkerbell closed her eyes and pushed harder with her hips, finally feeling the tight ring flex and let her through, swallowing her up to her tiny waist. Wendy gasped, her own hips bucking, and Tinkerbell gave a little yelp as she felt herself shifted around.  
  
She struggled to get out again, but her struggles must have had the wrong effect, because Wendy moaned in her sleep (oh, thought Tinkerbell, please let her still be asleep) and the muscles around Tink were moving more rhythmically now, pulsing around her. Taking a deep breath, Tinkerbell used her arms and pushed hard against Wendy's skin, and finally felt herself pop free.  
  
With a tinkling squeak, she tumbled down through the air and onto the grass, scattering pixie dust along the inside of Wendy's thighs as she did so. Her dress was hiked up and soaked through, and she was covered in the shiny slickness that had filled Wendy. It smelt musky, salty, and when Tinkerbell licked her wet palm it tasted strangely moreish, like skin and pleasure.  
  
Wriggling her dress back down over her hips, Tinkerbell flew up into the air and looked down at Wendy's figure, sprawled out on the grass still. She seemed to glow in the sunlight, her hair spread and tangled around her a light gold-brown, her thighs glittering with pixie dust and her own wetness.  
  
Well, maybe there _was_ something about girls after all, Tinkerbell had to admit. This might need more investigation in time...


End file.
